


【贺红】DAY 5

by jenn_109



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_109/pseuds/jenn_109





	【贺红】DAY 5

Day5 - 狭窄地方的斯埃克斯  
cp：贺红  
也不知道哪个是奇怪的词 就随便加了点///

是夜，红毛百无聊赖的趴在病床上玩手机，至今忘不了被肥壮老太婆扒裤子打屁///////股针的羞辱。什么垃圾医院，红毛气愤道。遇上贺鸡////巴天就没有好，尽遇些破事！

红毛愤愤的打开微信狠戳贺天的微信头像。这个自恋的垃圾！病房的门被悄悄打开，红毛不甚在意的继续趴着，肯定又是查夜的护士，然后又要唠叨一堆什么不能玩手机这些嚼烂了的破叮嘱。

“这么想我啊？”男人的声音冷不丁从身后传来，吓得红毛差点把手机扔出去，但却被人眼疾手快的按住了。

“啧，深更半夜还盯着我看啊，老实交代，你多喜欢我。”贺天带着笑意的声音从头顶传来，连带着是去掀他被子的手。

“贺天！？你怎么回来了！？”红毛愣了愣。

“你叫/////床叫的太带劲了，所以我就立马定了张机票回来。”贺天把手滑倒红毛裤子旁边，勾住边缘往上拽。

“卧槽！放手！贺天你干什么！”没空理贺天在说啥，意识到裤子被扒的红毛愤怒的扭了起来。

啪！

松紧带顺着贺天松手的力道狠狠地弹回了红毛身上，在腰///////迹留了个红//////痕。

“贺天！！！”红毛气急。

“诶。”贺天拉好红毛的裤子，拍了拍对方的屁/股，引得红毛一阵挣扎。

“说起来，你怎么那么怕打屁////////股针？”贺天坐在床沿抱着手，好整以暇的看莫关山迅速的咸鱼翻身，抱着被子缩到了床边。

“干//////你////屁事。”红毛骂骂咧咧的，低着头数被子的褶//////皱。贺天笑了笑，拿出手机，把音量调到最大，播放了收藏里红毛惨//////叫的语音。撕心裂肺的声音瞬间从听筒播出，在深夜的病房里响的过分。

“艹！这是医院！快关掉！”红毛瞬间扑向贺天，妄图抢走手机关掉这可/////耻的语音。但贺天只是拿高了手机，顺手揽住红毛的肩往病床上摔。医院的铁床因为过激的动作嘎吱嘎吱的，贺天站起身来怕两人的重量弄塌这张可怜的床。

“小伙子，深夜了，上///////床去隔壁小旅馆开房！嗯嗯啊啊的吵死了！”门口护士用力的捶了捶门以示警告。

红毛一瞬间涨的通红，他抓起枕头摔向贺天欠抽的脸，被贺天偏头躲开了。贺天挑了挑眉，关了手机揣进兜。他俯身把枕头捡起来，拍了拍灰，转而扔到了红毛怀里。

“不表示些什么？”贺天靠着墙笑眯眯的看着红毛。

“……谢谢”红毛揪着被子有点不自然。

“还有呢？”贺天挑了挑眉，坐在了床沿好整以暇的看着红毛。

红毛愣了愣，接道，“……住院费我会还你的”。

贺天靠近了红毛一点，盯着他低垂的睫毛，继续道“我有个更好的方案。不用你还钱。”

红毛抬头，有些诧异这句话能从贺天嘴里蹦出来。

“你以身相许吧。”贺天笑眯眯的，但笑意却未达眼底。

红毛抓着枕头下意识的想扔，但又在想到贺天对自己的一切后僵住了。两人之间的差距实在太大，认真来讲，贺天如果不是为了上////////他，没必要会跟在他后面这样。他对他好，他无法回应，只能闹着别扭接受。莫关山清楚的知道自己脾气不好，学习也烂，本来为了妈妈的期望在学校里混混日子，以后找份工作赚点钱糊家，这一生就这么晃去算了，但贺天的出现改变了一切。同性之间的性////////////爱他不是没遇过，原先打完零工回家的时候就被人瞄上过，被他拼命挣开后，另一个无辜的男生遭到了毒/////////手。他躲在巷子口后怕的急喘，听着那个男生撕心裂肺的惨叫和挨打的抽气，哆嗦的跑去就近的小卖铺报了警跑了。回家以后他摔上门在房间里抱着被子抖，咬着手一晚上没睡。自那以后，他都会绕开那个巷子，但逃避躲不开现实，他时常感到内疚，后悔他那天怎么没有像个男人一样站出去跟被袭击者一起反抗。对于同/////////性之间的事情，他有了阴影，但过于迫切想忘掉那个晚上的他，又无从挣脱，只是下意识的怕着，躲着，自己藏在心里，安慰被扩大的恐惧。所以在那天贺天恶搞的强/////////吻他的时候，他怕了。怕的要死，但身体却动弹不得，只能红着眼睛瞪着贺天，等他停下。在那以后，他一直提醒自己远离这个危险人物，但他最后还是被贺天时不时保护他的举动俘获了，虽有不甘，但还是老老实实的跟着贺天一群人。这样卑微的，被贺天照应的他，没有别的能拿的出手，只有贺天可能看上的身子和自尊。莫关山咬了咬牙，扔掉被子开始扒衣服，身体因为害怕而打着颤。

贺天没料到，但到嘴的鸭子他是不会放跑的。他抱着手看红毛脱衣服，然后欺身而上环住红毛的脖颈往身前拉。莫关山绷紧了一瞬，又逼着自己放松下来，任由贺天动作。贺天低头褪下了红毛的裤子，把轻轻试图夹紧的长////腿分开，突然意识到了哪里不对。莫关山太安静了。他抬头看了看，只看到红毛眼角泛着红，牙咬的很紧。

“莫关山？”贺天停了动作问道。手搭在红毛的肩上。

“你他////////妈上不上。”莫关山甩开了贺天搭在他身上的手，转而揪住了贺天的领口，指节因为用力而泛着白。

“莫关山。”贺天皱了皱眉，握住红毛揪着他的手，有种说不清道不明的感觉。红毛定了定，送开了紧攥的手，伸手去推贺天。

“我除了这个也没别的赔你，你他///////妈看不上就滚。”莫关山有点抖，但他稳住了声线，尽量让自己听起来狠厉一些。

贺天沉了脸色，拉起红毛往卫生间押去。红毛踉跄的跟着，捂着私/////////密部位保护最后一丝自尊。到了卫生间，红毛被贺天用力摔到了洗手池前摁住，小腹磕在水池边的瓷砖有点疼。贺天摁住红毛，靠在他身后把下巴搁在他肩上，眼神阴沉的可怕。他分开红毛的双腿，手顺着脊椎向下摸，不理会红毛已经完全紧绷僵直了的状态，直探入////////口，把手指往里塞。莫关山害怕了，但说出去的话如同泼出去的水，他只能自己忍着。贺天侵入身体内部的手法带着泄愤的粗///////暴，同///////性之间的性////////爱本就让他接受不了，现在更是胃里翻腾想吐的厉害，他垂下头，不想看镜子里苍白难堪的自己。

“看着。”贺天掰过红毛的头，让他看向镜子，对方染红的眼角和苍白的脸色让他有一瞬不忍，但他下了决心要给红毛一个教训，于是他盯着镜子里瞪着眼的莫关山，强行塞入了第二根手指，在他体内开剪着翻搅。红毛难受的挣了挣，但只是换来了更紧的压迫，他鼻子酸酸的，有种委屈想哭的冲动，但又碍于面子死咬着牙关。终于，在贺天加入第三根手指戳刺的时候，莫关山忍不住胃里的翻腾了。他发狠撞开贺天，跌跌撞撞的跪在厕所旁边吐，身子抖的不停。他一天也没吃进去太多，此刻食物带着胃酸一起出来了，眼泪和鼻涕糊满了一张脸。

贺天半蹲在红毛旁边，一下一下的顺着背，原有的情欲退了个干净。等红毛吐完，抽抽噎噎开始哭的时候，贺天拿了纸帮红毛擦脸，一手揽住还有些抖的劲瘦的腰，支着人站了起来，走回病床。

贺天把人放在床上，拿过原先扒掉的病服帮人穿了回去。红毛哭的缓了些，但一抖一抖的还是让贺天有些好笑。他翻身上了床，揽住还在抽噎的红毛的肩，静静地等红毛平复。

“好点了？”贺天问道，有些自责。他没想到红毛反应会那么大。

“……嗯”红毛声音闷闷的，在贺天面前哭成这个样子，太他////////妈丢脸了。

“医院费我付，你人我要了，现在先欠着，等我回来。”贺天揉了把莫关山的头，跳下床走了。

 

然而贺天这一走就是好几年，这个可笑的约定只深深地刻在红毛心里，让他乖乖的等着。毕业后，红毛找了家小餐馆当起了杂工，在圣诞节的晚上加班加点的填补跑了的同事的活。等小店打烊的时候，已经临近午夜，他拎着一大包厨房垃圾去后巷扔。处理完后想起老板给他的一根烟和打火机，坐在巷子里的栏杆上点着烟吸。浓烈的尼古丁一瞬间窜进呼吸道，呛得他不住的咳。烟雾缭绕间，一个修长的人影从巷口走进，莫关山呛着喘气，没有在意。等人影直直的往他走来并抢走了他的烟时，莫关山才看清了来人。

“贺……贺天！？”红毛有些不敢置信。

“圣诞节也要加班？”贺天拿着烟，然后自然的把烟送进了嘴。

“你…什么时候回来的？”莫关山问道，但贺天没有回复。

贺天吸了口烟，因为烟的劣质而皱了皱眉，转口，他俯下身扣住红毛的下巴，把烟尽数喷到了莫关山脸上，看对方再次被呛得咳嗽。

“咳咳咳！我//////////操…咳…你啊！”红毛憋着气尽量完整的说完这句话，被扑鼻的烟呛得直抖，眼角都逼出了一些泪花。

“吸烟有害健康，警告你不准抽。”贺天拿着烟笑。

“关你屁////事！”红毛吼道，只是气势弱了下来。贺天猛的拍上红毛背后，力道大的差点让红毛摔下栏杆。

贺天掏了掏大衣内口袋，拿出一个小巧的礼盒。

“拿着”贺天看着眼前的路，把礼盒递给红毛。

“这是什么？”红毛愣了愣，拿过礼盒。

“拆开看看。”贺天笑了笑，再次叼起烟吸了一口，喷出烟雾后把烟踩熄。

莫关山拿过盒子，几下拆开后，愣了愣。

“润//////滑…超///////薄……0.///01？？”红毛照着商标念，然后脸唰一下全红了。他把礼物盒往一边狠狠扔去，盒子撞着小巷的墙弹了弹落到了地上。

“捡回来。”贺天笑着亮了亮拳头威胁。

“我///////艹，死//////变//////态。”直接屈服于贺天武力并一点也不想时隔多年再次体验被揍翻的红毛骂骂咧咧的去捡起小盒子。

“走，回我家。”贺天揽着红毛往车里带。

到了贺天家后莫关山浑身都不自在。他想起了在医院的那晚，有点害怕又不知所措。贺天对他好是真的。走的这几年断断续续给他发的骚///////扰信息就没断过。但说实在的，他还是不太能够接受同///////性之间的性//////爱。

“洗澡。”贺天揽着红毛的腰往浴室拐，红毛拿着拆了的礼物不知道往哪里藏。

浴室里红毛呆呆的撑着墙，任由水冲刷。自那个晚上以后，他也忍着恶心去查了同/性之间的操作，也一直在告诉自己不能这么懦弱，没什么可怕的，但自身的反应还是下意识的逃避。他发着呆，甚至连贺天什么时候进了浴室都不知道。

贺天皱着眉靠在门边看着红毛，想起上次走后让人查的资料有点不悦。红毛有阴影他知道，强迫人也不是他的喜好，但美国咨询的朋友又明确告诉他必须在第一次做到完全强势和引导才能较好的解决阴影的问题。为了以后的性///////福，他想了想，开始脱衣服。

“莫关山”贺天拉开淋浴门，赤身走了进去，手搭上红毛的肩。

“贺……贺天！！”红毛下意识捂住下///////////身，借着水雾挡住自己。贺天把淋浴门拉了起来，挂了水把红毛圈在怀里，两人在狭窄的地方贴的极近。红毛瞪大了眼，身体下意识的开始僵直绷紧。

“放松。”贺天低头抵上红毛的额头，扶着对方的肩安扶着。莫关山看着贺天，一瞬间被对方眼底的认真俘获，呆愣愣的不知道做啥。

贺天掰过了红毛的头，狠狠地吻了上去。贺天的吻让红毛晕头转向的，捏在身边的拳头握紧了又松开，他睁着眼睛，一动也不敢动。贺天顺着红毛的脖子一路摸下去，在胸肌停留，按着有些翘起来的尖//////端揉了揉，红毛弓起腰，手直接推上了贺天的肩。贺天顿了顿，但手却没停的直接探向红毛下身握住了没什么精神的物//////什。

而红毛在经历了九转十八弯终于反应过来上线了的脑子，轰的一声自燃了。他一张脸涨得通红，下意识的把自己更为紧密的贴向身后的墙，然后大脑不经反应的蹦出一串怒骂。

“艹！死变///////态！滚出去！”

贺天被突然的怒吼惊了一瞬，但接着淡定的捏了一把手中的东西，反驳道“你明明有点反应。”

红毛愣了一下，但很快双手胡乱的往下///////身摸，红色从脸部一直蔓延到了全身。

“放开！”红毛拉住贺天的手，声音带上了一丝颤。

“……”贺天看了看一脸被B////良为娼却还带着凶狠的莫关山无奈的伸手揉了揉对方的头。红毛哆嗦了一下，仍然顽固的往后缩着，不想面对贺天。

他也不知道怎么了，其实两人在断断续续的短信骚////////扰和贺天单方面礼物狂轰滥炸下，莫关山已经松动下来含糊回应了贺天，虽然嘴上仍然变///////态混蛋的叫着，但心里已经默默给贺天这个大人//////渣挪了个位置安放供了起来。然而，真正到了做////////爱这一方面，莫关山还真是怎么退避怎么来，明示暗示通通忽视了个遍，装出来的龇牙咧嘴啥也不怕在一瞬间被怂这个大字盖住，装聋作哑的让他自己都佩服。就像现在，他矫情的像个做作的娘们。

贺天皱了皱眉，就着地方窄小的空子一把抱住了红毛。红毛带着水汽的身体滑滑的挣了挣，又克制的停了下来。一时间两人之间只有此起彼伏的呼吸声，和贴在一起的胸膛。

“我怕”过了良久，红毛咬着牙说道，为自己的懦弱妥协生气。

贺天不意外的笑了笑，手不老实的顺着红毛的背往腰线揩了一把豆腐。

“我知道”贺天吻了吻红毛烧红了的侧脸，空闲的手在红毛绷紧的腰侧和手感极佳的臀////////部揉捏点火。红毛黑着脸被贺天突然不要脸的行为气到，但他挣了挣却发现贺天揽的他特别紧，又意外的让他安心。他把下巴搁在贺天的肩膀上不再动作，安静乖顺的让贺天以为红毛换了个人。

熄下去的火苗在两人的动作下重新燃起，红毛眯着眼睛，因为看不到身后而更把注意力放在了身后乱动揉捏的手上。贺天低头咬着红毛的耳垂研磨，手掰开臀//////瓣摸着入///////口/揉着。红毛绷紧了一瞬，但又放松下来把自己交给贺天。

沐浴露被倒在手里跟着手指的牵引进入了红毛的体内，带着些凉意。不安分的手指进进//////出出勾着红毛每一分的注意力，另一只手紧紧的揽住红毛的腰身，禁锢住他有可能的挣动。随着手指的增加，红毛开始颤抖，有些放空的脑海里突然开始回放小巷里的那一幕，恶//////心的触/////碰伴随着惨//////叫在耳边进行了3D环绕，胃///痉////挛的让他再次想吐，他攥着拳头忍住了。贺天注意到了红毛的变化，耐心的停下手上的动作，压低了声线在红毛耳边反复安慰道“我在，不怕。”

莫关山克制不住的抖，但贺天低沉的声音或多或少的将他拉出了梦魇。

“贺……贺天”红毛突然用力回抱住贺天，湿漉漉的身子奋力的汲/////取对方身体上的热度。他睁开眼睛，泪水在眼眶里打转。

“嘘……我在”贺天摸着莫关山的背，一下一下的顺着，等红毛缓慢抖动的时候，继续了手上的开拓。红毛憋着气尽量不让自己哭出来，但这个后果只是他抽抽噎噎的哭的更惨，眼泪顺着眼眶滑到贺天肩上。手指进进出出伴着红毛抽噎的声音在浴室里引得贺天几乎忍不住欲望直接掐住身前人的腰进去。他拍拍红毛的臀///////瓣，手指在极具弹/////性的软////////肉上掐着，捏着，力道大的留下一道道红痕。

等贺天觉得差不多的时候，他抽出了手指，膝盖强硬的分开红毛的腿，直抵会///////////阴摩擦。红毛弓起身子，整个人红的不像话，但手还是死死的抱住贺天不肯松开。

这样怎么做……贺天顿了顿，摸着不肯撒手的红毛，强行把对方头掰开，让两人直视。莫关山一张脸哭的惨兮兮的，牙齿还犹犹豫豫的咬着下唇。贺天凑过头，捏住红毛的下巴，啃上了被咬的发白的唇。

“唔唔！”色///////气的舔///////舐让莫关山不住地后退，但又无处可躲的被迫接受贺天的掠夺，手不知所措的抵在贺天胸前，又被贺天握住反压在他自己胸口，将自己压迫了个结实。

“莫关山，我喜欢你。”突如其来的表白还带着两人嘴中牵出的银丝，红毛楞楞的，鼻子一瞬间发酸。贺天乘着红毛愣神的时候，更为温柔的看向红毛没干透的眼眶，手下却揽住红毛的腰往身前带，然后灵巧的抬起他的一条腿。贺天下身跃跃欲试的贴紧红毛，缓缓的蹭着。莫关山被突然的变故激的缩了缩，但下身的摩擦又让他整个人涨的更红。

“放松”贺天拍拍红毛的臀，扶着下身抵着入口往里慢慢的送，红毛咬着手，被陌生的感觉弄得只想躲开，但垫着的脚尖却并不能让他离开多少，只能随着贺天缓慢的入侵吞下贺天。

“……疼……”莫关山抽着气哆嗦，按住贺天的肩试图停下对方的动作，但贺天却只是更为耐心的吻着他，手扣着他的腰不让他动弹。

“贺……贺天……出去……”莫关山捶了捶贺天，无止尽的入侵让他感觉身体被破///////开了，颤抖的脚尖还在顽强的垫着，但已经没什么力气了。

“嘘……”贺天揽住红毛的腰，下身被包裹的快感让他不再顾虑，一鼓作气的顶了进去。

莫关山噎了口气，握住贺天肩膀的手一下收紧。

“好了，都进去了”贺天吻着红毛的眼角，拍着背安慰。

“……混……混蛋”莫关山哑着嗓子喊道，带着些许哭腔的尾音让贺天有一丝丝的愧疚，但很快就被下身的快感代替了。他不顾红毛的喊疼挣扎，径直动了起来。

下身火辣辣的感觉夹杂着被上的陌生感再一次让红毛湿了眼眶，他咬着牙忍着，但眼泪还是一串一串往下掉。每次遇到贺天就该死的丢脸。

“乖……给你吹吹就不疼了……”贺天看着再一次哭的稀里哗啦的红毛一阵头疼，想了想后，在红毛耳边轻轻的吹气。

哪有屁股疼吹耳朵的！

“混蛋……臭……变/////////态……不要脸……”红毛骂骂咧咧的哭着把脑子里所有的脏话都喊出来照应了贺天一遍。贺天只是皱着眉，好脾气的认红毛骂，下身缓缓的抽动。骂了一会儿，莫关山有点词穷的停下，下身的难受劲儿已经过去了，只是麻麻的涨着疼，随着抽插别扭的很。他扭了扭腰，成功的获得了拍在臀///////上的一巴掌。

“别动”贺天拧了拧眉，慢吞吞的动作让他已经憋到了一个境界，红毛的扭动无疑在火上浇油，他看着红毛红着眼睛瞪他的样子，在心里把朋友告诉他的什么慢慢来一起打包踢到了天外。他低头吻住莫关山的唇，下身加速的抽动起来。

“唔！！唔……”红毛难受的跟着突然加速的动作闷叫着，但泄出的脏话却被贺天吞//////噬了个干净。

红毛哭唧唧的样子不知为何更为挑起了情////////欲，贺天盯着红毛带着泪痕的脸，下//////身更为用力的顶撞，听着耳边断断续续漏出的痛///////哼，享受着。莫关山这厢就不同了，窒息加着疼痛中时有时无的快感让他整个人都烧了起来，脑子晕乎乎的只能被下身的撞击牵着走。他无力的攀住贺天的肩，心想这绝对是最糟糕的一次x经验。

许是贺天同情红毛太过凄/////惨的反应，他放开了红毛的唇，转而专心致志的冲撞起来。莫关山咬着下唇憋着可耻的呻////////吟，但断断续续的哼叫还是传了出来，还因为压抑而更为色////////情。

贺天心满意足的动着，戳着避着红毛的敏//////感点，恶意的撩//////拨/莫关山的情//////欲。也许红毛没发觉，但他却观察的一清二楚，红毛的下身已经哆哆嗦嗦的站了起来，此刻正含糊的往外吐着粘液。

当快感大于痛感时，红毛才下意识的去安慰自己的下身，但手刚碰到就被贺天的手握住撸动。莫关山抖了抖，低低喘了一声。

这声低喘大大的刺激了贺天，他集中着攻击红毛的敏感点，听着红毛变了调的呻///////吟，手上不停的帮红毛抚慰下身。技巧的动作和后方的夹击让红毛很快就想激泄投降，但贺天却毫不留情的一把掐住了出口。

突然的刺痛和回流的痛苦让红毛挣扎起来，手不住地拍贺天的手，试图让对方放开，但换来的只是贺天无情的大力顶弄。

“呜……放开！”红毛掰着贺天的手低喊到。

“你在命令谁？”贺天不管不顾的抓着，好整以暇的看红毛做出无谓的挣扎。

“贺……贺天……放开……求你！”莫关山红了眼，哀哀的看着贺天。

“叫我什么？”贺天咧着嘴角笑，体内的恶劣因素极速上升。

“贺…天！”红毛抓着贺天的手掰着，后方带来的快感一波一波的烧的他头脑发昏。

“不对，再想想。”贺天持续逗着。

“混蛋！……呃嗯……让我射！”红毛扭着身子说什么也不肯听话。

“叫声老公听听”贺天弯着嘴角。

“我///////艹！滚…嗯……”红毛愤怒的捶了一把贺天。

“我在艹你，看清楚，叫声老公。”贺天不依不饶，还使坏的碾着敏感点大力的压过。

“啊！呜……贺天！”莫关山简直整个人都烧起来了，他瞪着贺天，但软软的眼神没有任何威胁性。

“叫老公。”贺天再一次笑着逼迫红毛，铁了心的不让红毛舒畅。

莫关山瞪着眼睛，气的整个人都不好了，但最终还是屈服在快感里，垂着头软软的喊了一声“老公”。

但贺天顽劣的性子却没过去，他假装没听见的再次回道“没听见”。

莫关山咬紧了牙，但喊过一次后的心里总归障碍小了些。

“老公！！嗯……死/////变//////-态！……让我射呜！”红毛气急败坏的吼道，在贺天放开了的手和最后加快的撸动和顶撞中泄了，脑中一片白茫茫的快感，后面下意识的咬紧。

贺天满足的低吼了一声，加大力道的再次顶弄了十几下后也跟着射在了红毛体内，被刺激到的红毛再次抖了抖，手指抠紧了贺天的肩。

完事后的莫关山恨不得原地躺倒失忆，但贺天时不时的用老婆来调侃他却老让他想起丢人的一幕。等两人洗干净并排躺在床上的时候，贺天终于正经了一回。

“老婆我们在一起吧”贺天看着红毛的测验问道，眼里说不出的认真。

“谁是你老婆！”红毛脸一黑抬脚往贺天身上踹去，却被对方抓住脚裸摸了摸。

“认真的，莫关山，我们在一起吧。”贺天再一次问道。

莫关山扭头看了一眼贺天，最后重新看向天花板，捂着烧的发红的脸轻轻嗯了一声。


End file.
